Materials having a Perovskite-related structure exhibit technologically important properties, including ferroic, high dielectric constant, superconducting, and optical properties. Examples of Perovskite structures include cubic Perovskite, orthorhombic Perovskite, rhombohedral Perovskite, and hexagonal Perovskite. Materials having a Perovskite structure have drawn a lot of attention from industrial and academic fields to manufacture photovoltaic devices. For example, due to long carrier diffusion lengths of >175 μm, the efficiency of Perovskite-based solar cells can reach 31%, making them a promising candidate in photovoltaic applications. Currently, organic and inorganic Perovskite materials are made with a lower cost method such as spin coating. Poor crystallinity including the grain boundary and the defects, and interface between a Perovskite structure and a substrate on which Perovskite structure is formed, can cause carriers (electrons and holes) scattering, thus deteriorating the performance of photovoltaic devices. Recently, materials having a Perovskite structure, manufactured by Czochralski method or powder sintering, have been used in microelectronic applications. Czochralski method, however, usually requires a very high growth temperature and is limited to a very small area, and thus Czochralski method is incompatible to integrally form a material having a Perovskite structure on a commercially available substrate which usually has a large size and which cannot be sustained at a very high temperature. Powder sintering usually forms polycrystalline and inevitably reduces the desired properties comparing to a material having a Perovskite-type single crystal. That is, inferior interface quality and stability of the existing Perovskite materials and the contemporary methods thereof may not fulfill the requirements of modern electronic devices and new generation of electronic devices.